lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Leave Me Not Alone Parts 1
Storyline Part 1 Dad said Mandy. Bob woke up. Mandy said Bob, who was standing up. I’m glad that everything is alright said Bob. Somebody knocked on the door. Bob was opening the door. Jennifer said Bob. Is everything alright? asked Jennifer. Yes, with me is everything alright said Bob. Where were you? asked Bob. I was sleeping with some best friends said Jennifer. Had you sex there? asked Bob. I know that you’re bisexual said Bob. OK, I had a few times sex said Jennifer. You filthy lesbian said Bob. Bob taked a knife and stabbed Jennifer who felt on the ground. Now it’s time to go said Bob and taked Mandy with him. Bob was riding in the car with Mandy who was next to him. Eric was riding to and the 2 crasht to each other. Mandy was making the door open and escaped in the city. Bob and Eric woke up next to each other. We found Jennifer LaPorta, Bob said Patrick. She’s OK, but you did it said Patrick. Yes, I did it said Bob. Mandy is gone said Eric. I saw her escaping from the car said Eric. Why didn’t you save her? asked Francinsca Rumble. I saw mostly dead, I couldn’t stand up said Eric. Jennifer came in the Hospital. Hello said Jennifer. Bob was trying to kill me said Jennifer. Flashback: Jennifer LaPorta & Mandy Crash Jennifer was at the Hospital. Push, push Jennifer said the doctor. It’s a girl said the doctor. I call her Mandy Crash said Jennifer. I will never loose her, never said Jennifer. *- Cooper was walking to the Hatch. Could I going with you guys to blew up the Hatch? asked Cooper. Yes, that’s alright said Jack. Flashback: Eric Glass Eric saw that his dad was gone. Eric come said Nancy. Eric was following his mother, Nancy Glass. Come Eric, we have not much time said Nancy. Nancy opened a secret door behind the library. Here is one thing, that your dad need: Found The Black Rock!. It’s a book about the Black Rock said Nancy. Go to the Book Lovers said Nancy. *- He called me a lesbian and stabbed me twice. I’m glad that I live said Jennifer. He has to be in jail said Jennifer. I don’t want that he attacks me said Jennifer. Eric was fine and walked to Jennifer. Could I going with you? asked Eric. Yes said Jennifer. Flashback: Bob Crash Here is our new Scientist, Bob Crash. This man will have the Award for Love, Smartness and Healty Care said the Award-man. Thank you said Bob. I want to give a speech said Bob. I’m happy to see my fans here, I hope that I can change the world and people who has to be in prison will be imprisoned. No escape, by every place one police-man who looks at the imprisoned person. I hope that people listen to me and this will be careful. I hope the President of the United States is listen to me to said Bob. *- Part 2 Cooper walked into the Black Rock along with Kate, Jack and Locke. I’m going back guys to Artz and Hurley said Cooper. Cooper walked back. Arznt isn’t it? asked Hurley. No said Leslie. He guys be careful what they are going to pick up said Cooper. Flashback: Patrick Rumble Patrick saw that Bob was going away and maked the secret door under The Rumble House open. Patrick was runnin and heard the explosion. Patrick was runnin to Country Ploo. Finally he was there. Could I talk to Country Ploo? asked Patrick. Yes you can said the man behind the bar. *- Cooper saw Artz explosion. Come we need to go said Cooper. We don’t have much time before the Others come said Cooper. Jennifer looked at Bob. Sorry Bob, you have to respect me for my choices said Jennifer. Jennifer closed the door. What are you going to do with me? asked Bob. You’re going to the Gigilon Prison said Patrick. You will be imprisoned there, but there is something that you need to know said Francisca. The guards are not men, but women. You are free in your place, but there is no escape said Francisca. Cooper saw the survivors putting the dynamite on the Hatch. And now it’s time to blew it up said Jack. Jack, Kate, Hurley, Cooper and Locke were looking at the dynamite. Locke was lighting the dynamite. The dynamite explode and the Hatch was open. Cooper was walking with the survivors and looked at the Hatch. Locke and Jack looked in the Hatch. Guys, where are you looking at? asked Cooper. Bob was carried into the prison. He was on his bed. Bob was standing up. No no no, why are you doing this to me screamed Bob. NO! screamed Bob.